Staff
The moderation team is a group of Ponychan community members that have been recruited for volunteer work in making sure Ponychan stays clean, fun, and in-tact. Most work for several hours of the day everyday through the good and kindness of their heart in order to maintain Ponychan. The team started out early on when Orange (The site Administrator/Founder) asked for Moderator submissions/applications. Soon this got discarded and went strictly to hand-picking users that were kind, polite, intelligent, available, and overall a good community member. Background The staff of Ponychan are sometimes seen as tyrannical and generally 'bad'. However, most of this seems to be negative behaviors in regard to the restrictive nature of the site. The moderators get the majority of the flak from the anger toward rules, changes, and bans. Since there is multiple moderators there will always be different viewpoints in regard to rules, which has caused to delicious DRAMA in the past. Yet this applies with the large community as well. Even though the rules are well defined by this point, people still seem to try and slip past them or even disregard them using terms relating to what really is 'moral' or the pressing issue of inconsistency toward certain bans (which is to be expected from having a large variety of moderators). Despite the major flak, drama, issues, long hours, little to no reward, and the constant viligancy the moderators have to deal with on a day to day basis, it's easy to see why most people wouldn't want to be a moderator. The job is difficult and straining. Yet, even though we are in knowledge of the difficulties within the job, there are still others who belittle the moderation team in regard to specific events, even after they have apologized and/or re-defined (again) the rules and the situations. This does not mean they aren't appreciate though, as there have been many moderator-based appreciation threads (A slow decrease, though). The moderators were subject to a strict rule of never releasing their identities. Even though this rule has been broken, or that the moderators identities have slowly be decoded/revealed by constant user vigilance, it kept consistent. Until Orange (The Admin) decided that it would be time to release all the current moderators identities in one thread. (As seen below: The thread in question, most of the current moderator identities, and a thread that instilled total mind-fuck to most of Ponychan.) The moderators may seem like 'No Fun Allowed' security guards of Ponychan. But this not entirely true. There were many events held in the past that moderators specifically caused/made to add a more fun atmosphere to the site. These sometimes caused drama as community members always found a way to make it seem like 'You're ruining my fun by having fun. Stop that.' in which the moderation team slowed down the constant hilarious video embed, music embed, picture embeds, special threads (Dubs/Trips = Ban, or even normal discussion using a mod-trip), and adding a general chaos and discordiant nature toward certain boards that deemed necessary for the insanity. Some of the threads got archived on the board /arch/ (obviously). The following threads are all of the current archived moderator-''influenced'' threads: http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/2508605.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/12879.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/29354.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/15238.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/611.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/2485237.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/2493186.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/2492175.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/2482543.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/3497.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/25245.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/15077.html http://www.ponychan.net/chan/arch/res/1948.html may be more, if there is any I missed, please edit and add them in. There were specific moderators that loved to just stir up drama or pure fun for the community. Some where a bit more unstable than others, but without the chaos from various mods such as !!Cheerilee (Who has the highest number of mod-paraspriting /arch/'d threads to date. (He was simply the best there ever was)), !!Spike, !!Pinkie Pie, and even !!Rainbow Dash. The site would be not much more than 'srs business' and constant drama. They gave the site a special spice through creating special events like this. Even though, as you will read... ...This however lead to community members getting their jimmies rustled and saying that "The moderators were doing it to be attention horses" and constantly saying that they were doing it just to glad-hand users and make them seem higher than others. While this is not the case, it was usually just the moderators themselves having fun and sharing it with the rest of the community. No matter the attempts, the moderators seem to always be in a catch 22 situation when it comes to the Ponychan community. (I suspect because of the mass diversity of the community now, as a larger crowd will have many more and different/conflicting opinions) Which is why we should show a bit more respect to the moderators once in the while and acknowledge the many hours, the many conflicts they go through, the tough decisions, and the sheer toleration they have toward the stressful atmosphere and sometimes negative opinions they receive even though they're only volunteering. This article is subject to change and was currently ressurrected and fully-created from the user '''Nature Blossom '(who is actually !!Cheerilee (TRADE SECRETS, GUYS)), after some drama and mod-hate was instilled in this page previously. If you would like to contribute and make this article even better, please add in anything or edit any wrong-material that is within the nature of the article. This article is not 100% fact, as there may be some mistakes).'' List of Staff See Portal: List of Staff Staff members are led by the staff members (under monikers of pony royalty in the show) in a private Skype chat, plus a mod board that is hidden among its users. The servers were initially maintained by !!Celestia until the site was handed over. Some mods remain exclusively under moderation within their own board, like !!Twilight. The rest of them will often post on any board, but will more than likely be found on either /oat/ or /chat/. Some like !!ShiningArmor and !!Spitfire can be often found in /meta/. Category:Staff